dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Ronic vs Scourge
Sonic vs Golden Moustache! Two twisted versions of Sonic clash! Who will win? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!!!! Fight Everything was normal in a town full of mobians..they were doing their normal things,and were being happy. Until. A gang with a green hedgehog with red glasses and a female red fox came in,immediately the mobians started hiding. Scourge chuckled,they were right to hide,he was the king,and king he shall be. Scourge started causing chaos,breaking things apart with his gang,and making some mobians still outside scream in fear. Scourge simply smirked,until an hedgehog like shadow appeared on top of an house... and knocked out all of the destructix! surprising Scourge and Fiona who turned around. Scourge: "Wha?" He noticed the hedgehog like black figure. Scourge: "Sonic,if that's you,you aren-" The hedgehog like figure turned out to be....a dark blue colored sonic lookalike with buck teeth,black gloves,white shoes,and weird big pupils,with a big grin on his face,this was Ronic,the clone of Sonic. Scourge was confused now. Scourge: "Who the heck are you?!" Ronic: "I am Ronic the hedgehog! and me see you caused trouble here,so i stop you!" Scourge: "Uhh...what? speak english." Ronic: "Me doesn't explain! I am stopping you troublemakers!" Scourge: "Well,if you're that desperate...." Scourge lifted his glasses up and cracked his knuckles. Scourge: "But i can tell ya,ya ain't getting out of this one alive,especially for stopping my fun!" Fiona looked at Scourge. Fiona: "Need some help?" Scourge: "I don't need any help,i mean,do i really need help when i fight a guy that looks like that?" Scourge points at Ronic. Fiona smirked. Fiona: "Well,you do have a point,go Scourge,beat that weird guy." Fiona walked away as only Scourge and Ronic were left. Both hedgehogs got in their combat positions. HEEEERRRREEEEE WEEEE GOOOOOO!!!!!!! Scourge started the fight by running at Ronic and uppercutting him,before grabbing him by the legs and then smashing him on the ground,but Ronic freed himself from Scourge's grip and punched Scourge in the nose,making him growl a bit in pain. Ronic then spindashed towards Scourge,hitting him in the chest making him gasp and sending him on a wall of an house. Scourge however wasn't about to lose so easily,and he punched Ronic away,before punching his face multiple times,he then grabbed Ronic by the quills and threw him through various buildings and houses. Ronic managed to stop himself in time from getting slammed into more stuff,as he ran at Scourge,but the green hedgehog was ready this time and blocked Ronic's speed attack and countered with one of his own,both Ronic and Scourge kicked at each other,but to no effect. Scourge then kicked Ronic in the air,and then punched him right in the chest,making the monstrous fake Sonic gasp as he was sent into a forest. Scourge landed on the ground,and grinned. Scourge: "So,want more,or are you done humiliating yourself?" Ronic got up and looked at Scourge with a glare. Ronic: "I don't give up,because i crush vomit hedgehog with my bare hands!" Ronic roared as he grabbed a whole tree and lifted it up,throwing it at Scourge who just dodged it,Ronic then got an idea as Scourge spindashed towards him in the air... And Ronic lifted a much more taller tree than the one he lifted up before,and slammed it against Scourge! Scourge was sent flying several meters,before landing on the ground. Scourge (thinking): "Maybe this guy can give me a fight,but in the end he doesn't stand a chance." Scourge hid in the trees,as Ronic ran to where the king of moebius originally was,just to find no one,Ronic was confused as Scourge then did a roundhouse kick to Ronic's back of the head,sending him to the ground,Scourge then got on top of Ronic and punched his jaws multiple times,before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against a tree. Scourge: "You did a mistake challenging me,bub." he said with a smirk. Ronic: "Rhaos Control!" Scourge: "Rhaos wha-" Ronic teleported behind Scourge and punched him in the back of the head,Ronic used Chaos Control again and teleported in front of Scourge,slamming his head against his,confusing the Scourge of Moebius and stunning him. Ronic: "Rhaos Blast!" Ronic sent a blast at Scourge,making him yell as he was sent on a tree. Ronic started laughing at Scourge,who recovered,and roared in anger. Scourge: "You won't be laughing when i kill you,trust me!" Scourge then got off the tree,and smirked. Scourge: "Let's see how you like it when somebody else uses Chaos Control!" Scourge pulled out an emerald and used Chaos Control,teleporting behind Ronic who turned around,but he still got a very powerful kick to the face,some blood coming out of Ronic's nose,but he removed it,although he growled a bit in pain. Scourge: "Not so powerful when your opponent has an advantage,are you?" Ronic looked at Scourge with anger,and used C. Nightmare,attempting to blast Scourge away who just dodged,then Scourge attempted to punch Ronic but... Ronic: "Rhaos Blast!" Ronic actually blasted Scourge away this time,but Scourge immediately got on his feet. Scourge: "Okay then,you want to play this rough?,i'll play this rough too." Scourge used Chaos Control to teleport behind Ronic,slamming him on the ground and about to step on his head,but Ronic turned in a ball and spindashed at Scourge's chin,doing a bit of a cut on it,making the green hedgehog hold his chin in a bit of pain. Scourge: "GAH! You'll pay for that!" Ronic laughed at him,Scourge got pretty pissed off so he attempted to punch Ronic in the teeth,but Fake Sonic used Chaos Burst and hid. Scourge: "Where are you? Cmon,you wanted to fight me,coward!" Ronic then slowed down time with Chaos Control as he got in front of Scourge and did a bunch of combo of kicks and punches on him,then time resumed and Scourge felt pain all over his body as he yelled. Ronic threw a Chaos Spear at Scourge who simply dodged it,Ronic then cracked his knuckles,now wanting a fist to fist fight for now. Ronic and Scourge threw punches at each other,Scourge then punched the clone of Sonic in the eye,making Ronic growl in pain as he held his eye,Scourge grinned as he then grabbed Ronic by the arm and started running alot around all the earth,before throwing him in the sky,Ronic yelled for a moment but then he started flying. Scourge then sent Ronic into the ground,but Ronic started to get up,he noticed an Orange Wisp,or like he called them "Risps". Ronic: "a Risp!" Ronic grabbed the orange wisp and absorbed it,becoming a dark orange version of the orange rocket. Scourge landed on the ground,still grinning,but that grin wouldn't last for long as the orange rocket slammed itself against him at high speeds. Scourge: "GAH!" The orange rocket slammed Scourge against several trees but Scourge got off the rocket,starting to breath a bit. Scourge: "This guy's annoying..." The orange rocket turned back in Ronic. Ronic then grabbed Scourge and started time traveling,but Scourge started punching Ronic repeatedly,Ronic blocked with his arms however,until Ronic threw Scourge in a timeline... In this timeline,various combatants are fighting Scourge,until the current Scourge and Ronic are thrown in the timeline. Timeline Scourge: "What the?!" The combatants and Timeline Scourge looked at Scourge and Ronic who got up. Sonic: "Uhh..i don't know how to feel about that guy." He pointed at Ronic,who tilted his head. Scourge then punched Ronic and slammed him on various walls on the castle,then he threw Ronic around,before smashing him against Shadow,who simply growled and got Ronic off him,the fake sonic getting up. Timeline Scourge: "Another me,and a weird Sonic? Huh,things got interesting." Sonic and Shadow rushed at Timeline Scourge while Metal Sonic rushed at Ronic and Scourge. Ronic punched Metal but Metal slashed at Ronic,doing a cut all over his stomach,but it quickly regenerated although Ronic did flinch a bit,Scourge kicked Metal away and then threw him at Timeline Scourge,stunning him temporarily. Scourge looked at Ronic...but Ronic was gone,Scourge looked around confused for a bit. But then Ronic came from above and covered Scourge's view,making him roar. Rosy: "Oh,more hedgies to smash!" Scourge got up and saw Rosy coming for him,Ronic looked at Scourge and they both got a "fucking run" expression as they started running away. Rosy slammed her hammer,almost hitting Scourge but he managed to avoid it. Scourge then noticed something in the timeline Scourge's throne,the Anarchy Beryl! Scourge ran to them and grabbed them,he then became Super Scourge!. Super Scourge: "HAHAHA! HAIL TO THE KING,BABY!" Super Scourge then beat up Sonic,Shadow,Metal,Amy,and Rosy,and everyone else except Ronic. Super Scourge: "Hehehe....now you're about to die in a painful way." Ronic however didn't take this in a kind manner and roared as he pulled out dark blue chaos emeralds,and started floating in the air,then the chaos emeralds went into Ronic and he became Super Ronic! Super Scourge: "...Cute." Super Ronic roared as he speedblitzed the purple hedgehog and punched him in the face,sending him high in the air,reality started to change as it started to get broken. Super Scourge wasn't damaged,and looked back at Super Ronic. Super Scourge: "Nice try." Super Ronic was surprised but got spindashed multiple times in the face and stomach,but Super Ronic shot Super Scourge with a kamehameha sending him away from the fake Sonic. Both Evil Sonic and Fake Sonic clashed again,punching each other,but they couldn't hurt each other. Super Scourge: "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Scourge was getting pissed off. Super Ronic opened various portals around the king of moebius and kamehamehas came out of them,doing a combo of hits on Scourge,but Scourge wasn't really damaged although stunned a bit. Super Ronic then shot laser beams from his eyes,but Scourge dodged them and then punched Ronic right in the face,but Ronic was not damaged as he activated his forcefield,Scourge punched and kicked it but nothing was happening. Super Scourge: "Hiding behind forcefields? what a coward." Super Scourge was about to punch it until... BOOM! The forcefield exploded,hitting Super Scourge,dealing 1000x damage to him,making him scream in pain as he actually felt damage,he growled in anger as he looked at Super Ronic. Super Scourge: "You BASTARD!" (Scourge swears in the archie sonic comics,it's just censored.) Suddenly 100x black holes appeared around reality,breaking it even further,and destroying Scourge's castle,the hedgehogs including timeline Scourge that were there were sucked in the black holes screaming. Scourge: "My...castle.." Scourge felt great anger in himself,he was gonna make this idiotic hedgehog pay. Scourge: "You're going down!" Both turned in red and purple balls clashing,both trying to overpower the other,but this resulted in a stalemate as both turned back to normal and flied a few meters away. Scourge: "You're not even the real Sonic,you're dumb and stupid,weak and pathetic!" Scourge spit on Ronic's eyes,stunning him and kicking him away. Scourge: "But me..? i'm the king,baby!" Scourge would soon regret those words as Super Ronic roared in great anger,more black holes appeared,threatening to suck Scourge in. Ronic started reshaping the planet,giving it his face,then Ronic used Chaos Control,slowing down time and then uppercut Scourge,sending him close to a black hole. Time resumed and Scourge was trying to not get sucked in,but more black holes appeared,and reality started getting more destroyed,Ronic then turned Scourge in a brick,making him scream as he was confused,Scourge could see the rage in Ronic's red eyes,now knowing he couldn't win Scourge said something. Scourge: "You win! you win! just let me go!" But Ronic was too angry and so he punched Scourge in brick form so hard he was shattered and he screamed in pain as every piece of him was sent flying in a black hole. Reality started to then get fixed and black holes disappeared,and everything was back to normal,the planet was reshaped back to normal,and Ronic started calming down. Meanwhile Scourge ceased to exist in timelines in general due to this timeline being destroyed. Super Ronic then calmed down and brought back Sonic and his friends with his reality warping,Sonic was confused as he saw Ronic running so fast in the sky to the point he seemed to teleport,but in reality he started to time travel. Super Ronic then appeared in a forest,and he de-transformed on his own,falling on the ground as he was now very weak,he then started getting up and walking away. Results The winner is: Ronic! Category:Blog posts